Something Right
by SharpObjects82
Summary: Horatio, Calleigh and a song.


Horatio, Calleigh and a song.

I own nothing. Song is by the extremely sexy Billy Currington, its called Must be doing something right.

I normally don't write fluff but this song came on the radio a few days ago and the first thing I though about was H/C. So here ya go!

The bar was small and fairly empty. There was usually a mix of country and rock in this place, which, is what he needed tonight. No salsa, pop or heavy rap/dance beats. His girlfriend of 3 years had just broke it off and he needed to drown his sorrows. He had the ring in hand and when he purposed, she declined, said she wasn't ready. Guess that what he got for dating someone 15 years his junior. He felt hopeless. At 45 years he had never been married, had no kids and now no girl. Taking a seat at the bar he ordered a whiskey shot and a beer.

An hour and 3 beers later he was working on the start of a nice buzz when a young blond thing walked in. In a simple pair of blue jeans, heals and a black form fitting tank top. She fit right in with the crowd here. She walked over to the bar and he saw just how beautiful she truly was. Long blond hair half way down her back and natural blond too. Big green eyes and when she smiled at the bartender he thought his heart would stop.

She ordered her drink and sat. He looked closely and could find no ring on her finger. Maybe it was his lucky night. He would wait though, didn't want to jump her the second she sat down, let her relax a bit. His hopes were dashed when a red haired older gentleman came in and walked right to her. If he thought her smile had been something before, it was nothing compared to the one she gave this man. Taking a seat next to her, he briefly acknowledged the bartender when he placed his drink order. His eyes never left the blonde's.

After an hour the red haired man excused himself and make his way to the jukebox. As the first few notes of the song started, the man walked back to the blond, asked her to dance and lead her to the dance floor. He couldn't help but watch. Horatio held Calleigh close in his arms. While he had never been a fan of country music, this song had come on when he started the Hummer the other day and he had found himself captured by the lyrics. He knew he had to play this song for Calleigh. As the lyrics started he caught her eyes and knew that she understood that this song was for her.

"A woman is a mystery, a man just can't understand. Sometimes all it takes to please her is the touch of your hand." He slid the back of his knuckles down her bare arm and felt her shiver.

"N other times you gotta take it slow and hold her all night long. Heaven knows theres so many ways a man can go wrong" Calleigh smiled thinking about the fight that they had last week and how after they made up he held her all night long.

"Must be doing something right cause I just heard you sigh." He ran his fingers through her hair and she did just that, closing her eyes. "N lean into my kiss and close those deep blue need you eyes. Don't know what I did to earn a love like this but baby I must be doing something right." Opening her eyes, she met his lips for a soft kiss. He had told her before that he didn't know what he had done to ever disevers her love.

"Anywhere you wanna go baby, just show me the way. I'm open to suggestions, mmm whatever you say. Tonight's about giving you what you want. Whatever it takes. "

Suddenly Horatio stopped and dropped to his knee. Pulling out a small black box and opening it. He watched Calleigh's eyes grow wide as tears shimmered in them. He didn't have to say a word she was already nodding her head yes. Slipping the ring on her finger he stood as she jumped into his arms smiling and crying at the same time. The crowd clapping and cheering for the couple.

"Girl I hope I'm on the right road judging by the smile on your face."

As the song ended Horatio lead Calleigh off the dance floor. Coming back to the bar to pay their tab the bartender told them it was on the house and congratulations. Horatio scooped Calleigh up into his arms and carried her out the bar laughing.

The man had watched the whole scene in awe. Hope filled him as the blond excepted the older mans proposal. Perhaps it wasn't too late for him after all.


End file.
